


captured

by Floris_Oren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Bucky Barns, Dark Steve Rogers, Gags, Hoods, Kidnapping, M/M, Metal Spoon, Rape, Spanking, Top Bucky, Top Steve, almost no prep, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: steve gets a surprise.(do not read this if these ideas/themes disturb you. read responsibly.)





	captured

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF THESE IDEAS HURT YOU.

** _Muffled yelps could hardly be heard since the head of their captive is buried in the pillows; Steve hardly did any stretching to the hole he is now deep within, he made his thrusts hard just to get the man beneath him worked up. _ **

** _He found this present all readied for him when he got home. Bucky sat on the edge of the edge of the bed grinning. Much as he is doing now. He’s working an orgasm out of himself; already drying spunk decorates the back of their guest. _ **

** _He is spread eagled upon the bed; a large pecker gag covered by a hood hides his face; Bucky refuses to let Steve know who he kidnapped tonight for their games. But that’s half the fun. Walking down a street wondering who he had; Bucky teasing him; making him guess. _ **

** _Steve cums deep in the cum sloppy hole; he picks up a metal spoon next to him and starts slapping the already, apple red bottom. He wants this one to remember him. He wants to lay his mark down this time. _ **

** _Bucky came all over said, reddened, bottom and watches Steve smack it several times. Each one made their victim yelp in pain. _ **

** _“I want to keep this one.” Steve said. _ **

** _“Don’t worry,” Bucky smiled. “I’ll let you catch him again.” _ **

  
  



End file.
